How Teddie Scores With the Ladies
by SuperJewishCaeserGurl4946
Summary: After the events of Persona 4 Arena Teddie was given a challenge by ATLUS, "Fuck all eight of the girls in the main P4A cast or else you don't get to be in P4G" Teddie of course accepted. Can Teddie prove his worthiness of returning for Persona 4 Golden? Tune in to Mayonaka TV same beartiful time, same bearrific channel! (yes I know that's getting Teddieous now but bear with me)
1. Chapter 1: Yosuke's Bearific Challenge

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 1: Yosuke's BEARific challenge

Yosuke's room, Hanamura residence

It was the 8th of June. Yosuke was sitting in his room watching hardcore lesbian porn when he got a call from Teddie. He was butt hurt at the fact that Teddie would dare call him during his Friday fap time, but he picked up his Iphone 7GS (Now in gold! Buy plz)

"Damnit Ted, I was watching something" Yosuke screeched

"Sorry Yosuke, but I have to tell you about something beary important!" Teddie said.

"Well, what is it?" Yosuke inquired

"ATLUS is remaking our game on the PS Vita! It's called 'Persona 4 Golden' and there's going to be new personas, new social links and even a cute new mail girl character too!" Teddie excitedly blurted out

"Whoa, you serious? That's awesome! Wait, new character huh…" Brosuke said.

"Yeah, her names Marie and she's…" Teddie was cut off before he could finish his Yuri fanboy tangent

"So, how is GYAK GAR *RUSTLE* *RUSTLE* I'M BREAKING UP BRAH, BAI" Yosuke abruptly ended the conversation, completely forgetting that Teddie lived in his basement.

"Now I can have my sweet revenge! Teddie, you're going to pay for ruining my Friday fap time!"

It was clear that Yosuke had a dastardly plan, the gears in his head began to turn as he wrapped his revenge around the P4Golden release.

The next day, Yosuke called Teddie up to his room for a little chat.

"You hardly ever talk to me alone anymore Yosuke! What is it?" Teddie asked.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something" Yosuke awkwardly grumbled.

"I-I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR YURI NURSE DOUJINSHIS AGAIN YOSUKE, I SWEAR TO BOWIE IT WAS YU AND KANJI!"

"What? You took my doujins?! Why you little… T-that's not the point, I need to talk to you about the new character in Persona 4 Golden"

"Are you going to try scoooooooooing with her?"

"No, they're going to remove you from the game and put her in all your parts Ted"

"UUUUUWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTTT!? HOW? WHY? THAT WOULD JUST BE UNBEARABLE! I, I don't wanna be replaced…"

"I know man, but they give a stipulation, 'If he can fuck all 8 of the main girls in the Persona 4 arena cast he can be in the remake' they told me"

"Wh, wha? Well uh, that should be easy! All girls love Teddie, and Teddie loves all girls. Heheh…"

"Great! This should be a breeze for you ted! You have from tomorrow till the 14th, so get ready partner!"

Yosuke pushed Teddie out of the room and told him to work out a little. Teddie was unspeakabley nervous about the coming days. Yosuke was of course laughing his ass off. He was suffocating from the extreme lack of oxygen going into his lungs, he was literally turning blue until his Hatsune Miku blow up sex doll fell on his head and ceased his laughing fit.

"I can't believe he actually bought that crap! What a dumbass! Oh, oh god, ah gawd ahh! I can't wait to see the look on his face! See ya in 4 days Ted! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

and so the first chapter ends, and Teddie begins his journey from cockblocked teen to Japans youngest pimp.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Schoolgirls, One Bear

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 2: Two schoolgirls, one bear

Yukiko's room, Amagi Inn

Yukiko had invited Chie over for a sleepover. Chie was outside of Yukiko's room, both of them in their usual crappy attire. Chie greeted Yukiko with a big derpy ass smile.

"Hai Yuki! How R U doin?" she jeered in her usual nasally voice.

"I'm fine Chie, come in."

Chie walked into Yukiko's, marvelling at the beautiful beige walls and the shitty 124i black and white TV in the corner.

"So are you ready Yukik…" Chie was cut off by Yukiko kissing her, she decided to enjoy their alone time as much as she can, so Chie opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around Yukiko's. They felt each others breasts and began to strip each other; they were just about to remove each others bras when Teddie opened the door.

"Hey Yuki Chan, can I talk to y- UWAUGH! YOU TWO ARE IN WUV?!"

"*screech* Teddie! How could you just come in here without knocking?"

"I'm sorry Yuki Chan; I just needed to ask you something. But I think seeing you with Chie Chan just answered my question"

"D-did you want to have sex with MY YUKI?!"

"Yes, but I have a good reason! ATLUS is going to remove me from Persona 4 Golden unless I have sex with you two and the rest of the main female cast from Persona 4 arena…"

"You honestly expect us to believe a load of bullshit like that? How dare…" Yukiko put her finger on Chie's lips, shutting her up.

"Chie, I think we should help him"

"WHAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"No Chie, I still love you! Just hear me out. We would like to have a child right?"

"Y-yeah. LE GASP! Are you saying that…"

"Yes, Teddie, may you be our sperm donor for the evening?"

Both Teddie and Chie were shocked and confused at Yukiko's request. Yukiko stared at Teddie with a look of stern reassurance. After about 4 seconds of silence Teddie removed both his clothing, leaving him completely naked. His nose began to bleed a little and his cunt destroyer grew 10 inches long.

"SHARE ME LADIES!" He commanded.

Yukiko and Chie finished stripping each other, Yukiko gave a faint smile and began to suck Teddies penis. She went for the skin first, dragging her soft tongue from the base of his shaft to the head of his babymaker. Teddie let out a soft gasp.

"Wow Yuki Chan, you're BEARy good at this!"

"I've practiced on Narukami"

This comment drove Chie to her breaking point, she couldn't BEAR seeing someone else having sex with her soul mate. She began to eat Yukiko's vagina, filling her with ecstasy. Teddie didn't seem to notice the girl beneath Yukiko; he was enjoying Yuki's tongue far too much.

She began her full blowjob now, Teddie was overjoyed by this. She started with the first 5 inches, and then full on deep throated him. The girls were getting wetter by the second, seemingly every movement was turning them on more and more until finally Teddie painted Yukiko's face a nice shade of white. Yukiko at this point had almost drowned Chie in her vaginal fluids; Chie removed her face from Yukiko's vag and gasped for air.

"Holy frijoles! That was unbelievable Yuki Chan!"

"We're not done yet Teddie; we still have an extra activity that's a little more… inclusive"

Chie got her ass on the bed and Yukiko lay down on top of her, gently rubbing herself back and forth on Chie.

"Well Teddie, we're ready. Turn us into mothers!"

Teddie put his mighty cock between the lovely ladies pussies and began teh humpz. Teddie was speechless whilst Chie was screaming like a banshee. Yukiko made out with Chie again just to shut her up, not like either of them minded. Whilst they explored each others mouths again Chie licked the pale white spunk off of the walls of Yukiko's mouth, the male and female cum being shared by each others tongues. They were so wet they seemed like they were making Teddies cock skin become wrinkly, this whole fiasco went on for about 20 minutes until the 3 of them finally came in flawless unison, making one hell o a mess on the bed sheets. The trio broke off of each other and Teddie rolled off of the bed. Chie and Yukiko shared a wuck kiss and looked into each others eyes

"Yukiko…"

"Chie…"

Teddie of course felt left out by this

"Well it was fun Teddie, but me and Chie would like to have some alone time now."

"OK, I understand"

Teddie put his clothes back on and left, relieved that he's gone through two of the girls in just one day. But being double teamed by lesbians takes its toll, he decided to rest. The next day he would track down Naoto and Rise.

"Watch out ladies, Teddies coming!"


	3. Chapter 3: An Inspector Cums, Wait What?

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 3: An inspector cums… wait what?

Jail cells, Inaba police department

It was yet another day at the office for Naoto. Bind her breasts; file some paperwork, read detective books or some shit. She was bored so she decided to visit Adachi (SPOYLRZ the real murderer in Persona 4, now BUY) there he was same as ever, messy hair, cheap suit, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, It's like those six months hadn't even gone by.

"Hello Detective Adachi, did you try to break out again?"

"Shut the fuck up. They let me out for good behaviour"

"That's definitely a lie, with language like that they wouldn't have let you out of a school detention."

"Seriously, they did! But I kind of shot an American tourist in the head 12 times…"

"What was the victims' name?"

"I've got no idea what her real name is but they like to call her 'obsculus loomba' or something"

"*sigh* Spoony fan…"

"eeyup"

At that moment Teddie walked in cosplaying Alice from Alice in wonderland, confusing the crap out of both Naoto and Adachi.

"Teddie? Why are you here?"

"I was going to give Adachi-san a present, but then I saw you…"

Adachi looked on in awe at Teddies cosplay

"Wait, that's a guy? That's an impressive costume. Did you make it? Or did you get from Junes (Joo-ness) or something?"

"Naoto helped me make it!"

"Oh, of course he did."

Adachi's expression slumped from an overjoyed grin to a bitter sulk"

"He? You still think that Nao Chan's a boy?"

Naoto was horrified at Teddies comment

"Teddie, these guys have to think I'm male! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Nao cha- I MEAN KUN! I didn't know… But still, I need to ask you…"

"You want to score with me don't you?"

Teddie was stunned at how quickly she could tell what his aim was

"How did you know Nao chan?"

"I was in the room below Yukiko's at the Amagi inn"

"Oh…"

"But Teddie, can you still score with me?"

"Huh? You want me to score with you Nao Kun? But why?"

"Kanji wants to have sex with me. But I fear that Kanji might accidently hurt me if I don't have any experience with intercourse beforehand"

"Wow, really? In that case I'll…"

"Wait! I want to save my Vagina for Kanji, would anal be OK Teddie?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Ok, but can we go some where else?"

"The jail cell would be private enough, would you mind if I scored with Nao Chan in here Adachi?"

Adachi let out a light chuckle

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"WHAT? TEDDIE! LET GO! *sigh* let's make this quick…"

Teddie began to remove his dress and took off his bra and newspaper breasts, Naoto violently tore off his panties and blew him. Naoto was extremely hasty and her head seemed to move back and forth at supersonic speed. Teddie grabbed her forehead and stopped her.

"No, Nao 'Kun'. You're not going to please anyone, especially Kanji doing it like that! Slow down a bit, use your tongue, get lost in the moment."

Naoto followed his advice and managed to make Teddie splooge in ten seconds flat. Teddie laid Naoto on the floor of the cell, in front of a very aroused Adachi, remembering that she was still very much clothed he began to strip her. First went her hat, then her coat, then her shirt but what's this? Naoto's breasts were still bound!

"Darn, I forgot that you bind your breasts Naoto…"

"Please Teddie, don't… It's embarrassing…"

"Come on, like giving oral sex in front of a murderer wasn't emBEARassing? Come on now Nao Chan! Let me unbind these things!"

"Fine…"

Teddie removed the thin material, and something magical happened.

"D CUPS!" Teddie screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Naoto was bright red and felt like she was about to burst into tears. Adachi's nose bled gallons though, and he jazzed in his pants.

"Please Teddie, hurry up"

Naoto was praying for this to end, Teddie complied and removed her panties and trousers. As he prepared to do Naoto in the butthole, Naoto rapidly shut her eyes and Adachi began vigorously fapping.

"OK then, Here we Go- UUUAGH! Gah! So… tight…"

Teddie felt like Naoto's starfish was sucking in his penis; it was like he had put his dick in a vacuum cleaner. Teddie started slowly, trying to control this tight void he had traversed into. Naoto was cringing in pain. After about a full two minutes of trying to break Naoto in she began to loosen up. Teddie began to hump faster than sonic after a nice long Coffee drinking marathon, going deeper and deeper inside Naoto's rectum. Naoto bit her own arm to stop herself crying out in pleasure. Teddie grabbed Naoto's back and began to lick her nipples, Naoto was bamboozled at this curveball Teddie had thrown her but she sucked it up and enjoyed it. Naoto began to fill Teddies mouth with the moo moo juice, the lactation only deepening her pleasure. Adachi was spreading his dark grey spunk across the cell walls, constantly looking back at the duo and trying to pretend that they're not 17. Naoto was at her limit, her arm was about to draw blood from the teeth marks she was leaving, Teddie was in a similar position.

"Teddie, I'm going to…"

"UAGGH, I'M GOING BEARZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!"

And in an instant Teddie and Naoto spread their seed all around the cell, adding onto Adachi's as well. Teddie and Naoto came to a complete stop and looked around the room, disconnecting Teddies shaft from Naoto's poopshoot.

"Great, *pant* now how am I going to explain this?"

"Me no know"

Naoto gave Teddie a death glare and they both put their clothes back on. Adachi came on Naoto's face when she was getting back up.

"Oh yeah, ride that donkey! Oh Hsien-Ko your ass is so tight! Big boy Adachi's gonna take care of ya! Heheheh… Oh wait you're done? Sorry…"

Naoto was furious at Adachi. Teddie calmed her down and slowly backed out of the cell. Several police officers came into Adachi's cell and took Adachi to court (with his cock still hanging out) on suspicion of Rape, he was found guilty and lost 50000 internets. He also got his win record reset on UMVC3, taking him down from a 'Cosmic Judge' to 'Beginner'.

"Wow, I've scored with Nao Chan and it's not even noon yet! Oh this is going to be a breeze! Now all I need to do is to track down Rise!"

Rise was standing behind his ass whilst he was talking to himself.

"You want to score with me Ted?"

"umm.."

"Meet me at the Junes rooftop, I'll show you every inch of me… *giggle* *wink*"

"Woah, in that case I should wear something a bit fancier!"

"Yeah ted, You're going to ride me like a horse…"

"Yes! Wait, WHAT?!"

Rise left at that moment, Teddie was confused as all fuck at what she was saying about riding her… but then it hit him, oh and it hit him harder than a fucking truck.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Judge Me

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 4: Please don't judge me

Author's notes

_**WARNING,I got really bored at this point so this and the next two chapters get increasingly more fucked up as they go along. But after chapter 6 everything should be in order, enjoy!**_

Junes rooftop, Junes

It was about 3 hours since Rise invited Teddie to the Junes rooftop; it had taken him an asston of time for him to get rid of those hair extensions. Teddie also spent about an hour looking for a tuxedo that Yosuke sold about 9 weeks ago, so he said fuck it and went in his underwear; he figured it would save a bit of time anyway considering what he was going to do with Rise. So he ran to Junes only to find that it was closed that day. He wondered how he would actually get up to the rooftop when the damn store was closed, but then he noticed that the glass doors were broken and the elevators were operational and went in. He came to the rooftop and saw Rise in a bikini, but something was off about her.

"Hey Teddie! Took you long enough…"

"Sorry Rise Chan, I got held up by something."

"I see you've come prepared, so have I!"

Rise walked up slowly towards him, she slowly dragged her fingers across his face and chest.

"Teddie, you're probably the cutest of all the guys I know. Plus you're innocent and trustworthy! I know that I can show you this and you won't tell anyone…"

Rise rubbed her head against Teddies neck. Teddie felt an odd presence near her crotch.

"The only other person I've shown this to is Narukami, but he knows what he's into and I can understand why he refused; besides I think You would be better anyway Teddie."

"What are you talking about Rise Chan? What did you show sensei?"

Rise let out a small chuckle

"Oh Teddie, I think you would know by now! But in case you haven't caught on I'm talking about my…"

"PENIS!"

Teddie fell silent; Rise cringed at how loudly Teddie had shouted that word.

"Yeah, that…"

"Wait, but in everything I've seen you in there was no bulge to speak of! Since when did you have a penis?"

Rise looked down at the ground and her mood went in a downward spiral.

"I've had my penis ever since I was born, I was a medical anomaly. My body was completely female but I was born with the wrong set of genitals…"

"Wow, really?"

"When Rissete was born they had to sell her as the teenage girl with the perfect body. On every single video and image that was even slightly revealing they edited out the bulge. Anyone who worked with me that got to see me show some skin was told to keep quiet about it. They told me that if this thing wasn't kept under wraps my reputation would be butchered and no one would like me anymore, it made me feel so self conscious."

Teddie had a very reassuring look on his face; he put his arm around Rise and tried to comfort her.

"Wait, is that why your shadow didn't have any kind of bulge?"

"I guess so; Rissete is completely female. Risette is beautiful in every way. Risette is what they made people see. if they didn't see her then I would be nothing to the kids at school, especially to guys like Yosuke."

"Come on Rise, Sensei and the others see you for who you really are. You still have us, you're still our friend. All the secrecy and repression are what created your shadow in the first place. Please Rise, embrace your true self! Here, I'll help you start right now!"

Rise was cheered up by Teddies words, but 'I'll help you start right now' kind of threw her off.

"You'll help me start? What do you have in mi-WOAH!"

Teddie had stripped Rise and got a full view of her dick. Teddie looked beneath it in the vain hopes of seeing a vagina but instead was greeted by the young girls taint. Teddie grabbed her penis and began rubbing, Rise was worried but still aroused.

"T-Teddie? You're not actually going to do what I think you're doing are you?"

"I can't stand seeing a pretty girl down in the dumps like this. I'm going to make you feel happy, by whatever means necessary."

Rise didn't know what to say; only Yu had ever shown her compassion like this before.

"I'm confident enough with my manhood for this Rise Chan; just enjoy this as much as you can."

Rise had become very hard at this point, just as a final precaution Teddie put his penis against hers just to make sure that his was still bigger. She was 8 inches long, he was 10. So after this he pot on his knees and gave Rise's penis a looooong lick, his tongue went from balls to head slowly. Rise couldn't believe what was happening.

"Teddie…"

Teddie circled his tongue around the tip of Rise's shaft; he then slid the rest of her penis inside of his mouth and began sucking. Rise was speechless. The gentle teasing of Teddies tongue, His head bobbing back and forth and his warm saliva covering the entirety of her member. Rise couldn't comprehend how perfect this felt, it took her everything she had not to just cum within the first minute. She instead came after 2 minutes and 38 seconds. The warm, sticky semen filled his mouth to the brim and began to melt down his throat.

"Teddie, how on earth did you get so good at this?"

Teddie wanted to say that he learned from Yukiko but he thought it would be rude to talk with his mouth full. Teddie prepared to spit out the boiling hot substance engulfing his mouth.

"Teddie please don't spit it out!"

Teddie seemed perplexed

"I mean, it would be pretty messy if you spat it all out instead of swallowing wouldn't it?"

Teddie agreed with this, he swallowed without delay.

Teddie let in a huge gulp of air, relaxing himself.

"So Teddie, is that it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we haven't even moved onto the good part!"

"Oh, you mean…"

"Yeah, spread for me Teddie…"

Teddie complied, he shut his eyes. Rise took her position and began to assess the situation, she analysed Teddies anal cavity and slowly eased her cock into it. Teddie clenched his teeth. Rise grew a massive smile and started thrusting. Rise put her all into loosening up Teddie. When she succeeded she was squealing louder than a starving guinea pig. The heat was rising, Rise felt like her splooge cannon was about to go off, Teddie was still holding back any pleasure he got from this. Rise exploded inside of him, her semen managed to go up to the bottom of his stomach. Rise pulled out of Teddie at last and left a white streak on his back. She stumbled up, still dazed after what had happened.

Teddie sprawled all over the ground exhausted; Rise helped him up and giggled. Teddies vision cleared to see a cheerful Rise; he gave the spirited young woman a smile. Rise passed Teddie his underwear, Teddie gave Rise her bra and panties.

"*sigh* that was intense, painful and desensitising all at the same time… But it was actually pretty good! Can we do this more often Rise Chan?"

"Of course Teddie! The entire point of this was to see if I could find someone who would be able to accept my body the way it is, some one who I could relieve myself with time and time again…"

"A fuck buddy?"

"That's one way of putting it, wWould you mind?"

"Not at all Rise Chan! I'm flattered really!"

"Good, because now that I've loosened you up we can go for much, muuuuuch longer. I hope your body is ready ted"

Teddie gulped and in a flash Rise was gone; he was relieved that he's done this much in two days. We was ready for a good long nap, as the elevator doors opened a white and bitch smacked poor Teddie and knocked him out. The one who did this was Aigis, she held Teddie in the spousal position and flew off into the distance. Teddie was about to face some much greater challenges.


	5. Chapter 5: Can't fit the whole title

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 5: Robots and dominatrix's tied up with strings…

Unknown location, Port Island

Teddie woke up after taking a hard-ass pimp hand to the face about 12 hours ago. It was about 6am, Teddie found himself strapped against a cold concrete wall in a pitch black room. Teddie struggled against the metal bracelets confining him to the wall, he was crying desperately for help. After 10 minutes the room filled with light, blinding Teddie for a little while. When Teddies eyes adjusted to the light he saw Mitsiru Kirijo and Aigis standing before him. Aigis looked about the same but she was lacking her Nostalgia Critic tie. Mitsiru wore a black leather dominatrix suit that revealed her private parts very well.

"Ai-Chan? MitChan? Are you two the ones that put me here? Where am I?

Mitsiru smiled coldly.

"You're on Port Island Teddie, Labrys wanted to see you."

"L-Labby Chan's here? Why are you keeping me from her?"

"Well, her wanting to see you doesn't mean we still can't have a good time with you first…"

Aigis was confused

"We? But you said that you wanted to have him for your own purposes! You said nothing about me!

"Details, details. I didn't need to tell you that you were going to be involved past bringing him here Aigis, because the outcome would still be the same. Suck his dick Aigis."

"What? How dare you…"

"Aigis, you said that you missed the rush of intercourse. Well I'm giving you the chance to reintroduce yourself to that feeling."

"But…"

"Go on, or else I'll deconstruct you and piss on your body, then leave your conscious head to watch the pieces rust…"

Aigis immediately tore away Teddies underwear and began oral sex. Tears streamed down her face as she sucked Teddie off. Teddie felt awful having and erection knowing how Aigis felt but she was just so good at this that he just couldn't help it. Teddie started to tear up when he came.

"Nice job, now swallow it all. I don't want you to miss a single droplet of his spunk."

Aigis complied and started licking up the excess semen and swallowed it.

"Hey! How could you do this to poor Ai Chan? Wouldn't swallowing this gum up her systems? What's wrong with you?!"

Mitsiru looked agitated. She rubbed teddies dick with the front of her shoe.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just love watching scum like her and idiots like you in tears. That combined with the natural hotness of seeing two people go ai it just turns me on like you wouldn't believe!"

Teddie was mortified at what he was hearing. Mitsiru began to dig her heel into teddies testes.

"GUAAGHUAAAHHH!"

Mitsiru let out a horrifying laugh. She began to finger herself and flick the pussy juice into Aigis' eyes.

"You see, people like you truly disgust me. Stupid teenagers always thinking that they…"

During her monologue Aigis got up and destroyed Teddies restraints. Teddie immediately punched Mitsiru in the face and knocked her down to the ground.

"Teddie, Mitsiru San isn't aware of what she's doing! Sometimes she will just temporarily lose her sanity and well… the only way we can get her to act like her true self is for a man to have sex with her."

Teddie had a highly disappointed look on his face.

"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"But it's true Teddie! This has happened quite a few times before, and there's no reasoning with her when she does this. Please do it, if you don't then I fear that neither of us will be able to see Labrys again…"

Upon hearing this Teddie felt a surge of courage run through him.

"OK, I'll do this. For Labby Chan!"

Teddie gave a chilling battle cry as he began fucking Mitsiru faster than a… really really fast thing. Teddie closed his eyes as Mitsiru began violently kicking and clawing at him, Mitsiru was giving Teddie so many scars that he would have to wear makeup on them for the next 6 months. Mitsiru was screaming for Teddie to 'fuck off and die' but he would stop at nothing to ensure that he would be able to see Labrys again. Teddie couldn't hold back, be began jizzing like a milk fountain inside of Mitsiru. It seemed to be working, Mitsiru was calming down. When Teddie was done Mitsiru fell asleep. His work here was done, but he still felt tremendous pain.

"Gah, that really put me to the test!"

"Teddie, thank you… This room is 10 metres underground; the ladder to the surface is about 12 feet away from this point. My sister is waiting for you at the coast."

"Thanks Ai chan."

Teddie noticed a pile of clothing near the doorway.

"Hey, you brought my clothes here too! You're a real forward thinker Ai Chan! Huh? Ai chan? Ai Chan are you OK?"

"I'm fine, my batteries are just running flat. When Mitsiru San wakes up she will realise what has happened and take me to a recharging station. I'm guessing this is farewell Teddie…"

"Uh, goodbye Ai Chan… I wish you the best"

Teddie smiled at the now inactive Aigis and got dressed. He hauled ass toward the coast, he got bout ¾ of the way there until he finally tired out and collapsed. He saw a woman dressed in blue, she had silver hair, large golden eyes and her skin was white as snow. He felt like he had seen this girl somewhere before but was too tired to recall. He felt a powerful magical force grab him and draw him towards the strange girl.

"Hmm, you look familiar… Oh my! Is that you Teddie bear?"

The strange girl gave him a faint smile, he recognised her now. She was 'One who rules over power" Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6: Lizzie Goes To Town

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 6: Lizzie Goes To Town

Elizabeth felt Teddies cheek, she looked into his eyes and smelled his… hair and her suspicions were confirmed.

"It is you Teddie Bear! It seems you never cease to peak my interest, you truly are an amazing creature. Pray tell, how long have you been able to assume human for Teddie Bear?"

Teddie had now recovered from his dazed state.

"N-no, that's not it?"

Elizabeth noticed the scars all over Teddies body.

"Oh my, you seem like you've been in a bit of trouble since the last time I saw you, were you performing the art of 'Scoring' you were talking about?"

"Um yeah, something like that…"

"Only a great warrior would dare go through something that would cause them such harm, you seem like a man with true courage!"

Teddie blushed and smiled

"Aww, you don't have to flatter me like that!"

"So Teddie Bear, I want you to show me what this art of 'scoring' entails…"

Teddies jaw hit the floor.

"Really? Well you see when a guy and a girl love each other BEARY BEARY much…"

Elizabeth seemed confused.

"You seem to be describing the act of sexual intercourse. Very well, if you still refuse to inform me of what 'scoring' is then we will simply have sex instead. I don't mind either way."

"W-wow? Are you for real? You would just do me right here, right now for no reason at all?"

"I see no real reason to the contrary, so please don't hold anything back. Fuck as though you mean to kill…"

Elizabeth released Teddie from her magical grip stuff and cast a spell that made the entire environment turn to sepiotone, Teddie also found himself with no scars and at the peak of physical health once more.

"Time is frozen, so no distractions for us."

Teddie was now BEAR naked; Elizabeth was still dressed in everything except her boots.

"OK, so how are we going to start out?"

"Having part of another being inside an opening of mine may cause a disease of some sort, so I will use the safest part of my body for 'forestplay', my -."

Teddie gave a look of disappointment and confusion.

"What?"

Elizabeth tapped Teddies chest and he fell to the floor. Elizabeth sat down and _**CONTENT NOT FOUND**_, _**LOADING REMAINING DATA**_.

"You want me to lick them?"

"No Teddie Bear, forestplay would require contact with the genitals no? It would be rather odd if it wasn't."

So she put her feet on his dick and blah blah blah foot wanking blah semen on my face, lick it off your face and so she did.

"I have no idea what just happened there, how was I turned on by that?"

"*giggle* Well Teddie Bear, intercourse doesn't end after the forestplay. Now the man puts his genitals inside his partner, burning with an immeasurable amount of passion and ferocity!"

"But I though you were afraid of getting a disease?"

Elizabeth summoned an energy condom and snapped it onto Teddies Wang.

"Make haste Teddie Bear!"

Teddie closed his eyes, drew back the curtain. To see for certain what he thought he knew.  
Far far away, someone was weeping. But the world was sleeping; Any dream will do  
he wore his coat, with golden lining. Bright colours shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking. And the world was waking, Any dream will do  
A crash of drums, a flash of light. P4golden flew out of sight  
The humans went back to the real world, Ted was left alone  
May he return, to the beginning…  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
the world and him, they are still waiting  
Still hesitating  
Any dream will do…

JOSEPH AND THE TECHNICOLOUR DREAMCOAT MOTHERFUCKER!

But seriously though he fucked the shit out of Lizzie.

Teddie was left sapped of his energy once again, Elizabeth got up with no difficulty whatsoever.

"Teddie Bear, you are everything I had expected you to be. Though I have to return you to your previous state, you may still remember this encounter. Farewell!"

Lizzie gave Teddie a smile and faded into blue light. Teddie found himself on the floor, covered in scars. He was about to go unconscious once again when he felt cold, mechanical hands grab his arms. Hard bumps rubbed across his back, he smelled the familiar scent of metal lubricant and motor oil.

"Hi Ted! How're ya doin'?"

He was elated to hear that Brooklyn/Kansaidependingonifyou'regoingbytheenglishorjapanes edub accent again.

"L-Labby Chan…"

Teddie gave Labrys a little smile and fell asleep quietly in Labrys' arms. Labrys walked on ahead, carrying Teddie a couple hundred feet across the Island to her little private place where she would finally confess her true feelings.


	7. Chapter 7: Teddie Wins! Robosexuality!

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 7: Teddie wins! Robosexuality!

Bumfuck, Nowhere

Teddie had awoken from his power nap. It was 17:23. Teddie had found himself in a cosy little room coloured a dark shade of pink. Everything was soft, fluffy and covered in love heart shaped pillows. Labrys was sitting next to Teddie, she gave Teddie a huge smile as soon as she saw he was awake.

"Ted! Yur' awake! How're ya holdin' up?"

Teddie stared into Labrys' rich, crimson eyes.

"Um, I'm fine Labby Chan! But where am I?"

"Oh, This is a wuv hotel."

"L-LOVE HOTEL?! There's a love hotel on port island?"

"Yeah, this one exists between mind and reality."

"OK then, but Labby Chan what're we doing here?"

Labrys face palmed immediately after hearing this.

"Ya really can't figure it out Ted? Geez yur' a bit denser dan I thought."

"Y-you're going to molest me?"

"Well yeah, but it goes much deeper dan tat! Teddie, don't think I've forgotten about our first day knowin' eachovah. Yur' so sweet, willing to risk yur' own life for a gal ya didn't even know. You were always so kind to me, even after ya saw wut I really was. I fell head over heels for ya soon as you said goodbye, I was thinkin' boucha all the time Ted. Besides, ya human form makes me drool…"

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way about me. And to be honest, I think the feeling's mutual!"

Labrys' heart seemed to explode upon hearing this.

"R-really? Oh mah gawd Ted I-I…"

Labrys grabbed Teddies shirt and smooched him, she held the kiss so long that she nearly suffocated him. As soon as Teddie began to turn blue she released him, but not before unwittingly tearing off a sizeable portion of his shirt. Teddie was filled with bliss.

"Labby Chan…"

Teddie threw off his trousers and the remains of his shirt. Labrys stared at him and began to blush.

"What's wrong Labby Chan? Are you overwhelmed by my BEARtiful skin?"

"That's just it, skin…"

"Huh?"

"Teddie, I'm a robot. I still got a vagina mod a wile back, but the prosthesis on my face is the only human lookin' thing bout' me. My torso is shaped like a humans but It's made from a real fancy kinda strong fireproof fabric, I've got breasts sure but I don't even have nipples…"

"Come on Labby Chan, that won't bother me!"

"Ya sure Ted?"

"Positive!"

"OK, I'll do it…"

Labrys removed the Yaso school top she was wearing. Teddie could now see the full ball joints in her arms, the metal frame going from her back to the centre of her waist and the grey fabric underbelly. Teddie was this as a mere reminder that Labrys was a machine, an automaton, homomachinus.

"Teddie, p-please say something…"

Teddie went behind her and grabbed her waist; he kissed Labrys' neck and groped her breasts.

"You're body amazes me. I love this, a pure female shape with no extra bits of flesh getting in the way. If I want to take my tongue on a journey from your crotch to your chin and make some pit stops along the way I can do it without any holes or nipples invading my space! You are probably the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Teddie… I don't know what to say."

Teddie removed her skirt and moved his hand to her pelvis; he felt around the crotch area and even rubbed the holes at the top of Labrys' legs. Labrys was confused at this feeling of pleasure she was receiving.

"T-Teddie! What is this feeling? How are ya' doin' this?"

"If you want to be fancy its called arousal. It's kind of a side effect of being played with like this. You may notice a thick liquid pulsing from your vagina, this, if you want to be anything but fancy is called cum. Men's is white and women's is clear, but yours might be something different but never mind."

Teddie put his middle and index finger inside her artificial vagina, he also gave Labrys' face good long lick. Labrys gasped in delight.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph! I-I think I can feel somethin'. Ted, somethin's comin' outta me! Uh-UAAAAGGHHHHHH"

A torrent of dark grey liquid rushed out of Labrys' vagina and drenched Teddies hand. Labrys began to pant heavily (despite the whole lack of lungs thing).

"W-what's all this that just came outta me?"

"You've just came, honey. Yours is dark grey… A little off-putting but I can still work with this."

"Could ya just uh… put ya mouth on my vag?"

"Really?"

"You've just shown me how good ya are with ya tongue, I wanna see ya do dat on my sensitive area."

"That's A-OK with me!"

So Teddie dug his tongue deep inside Labrys' vaginal cavity and explored. It still felt VERY manufactured but he still managed to get in the groove. Labrys felt an overpowering urge inside her with every one of Teddies licks, this was good but it wasn't enough, she needed something a little… bigger. She noticed Teddies large erection and gave into the temptation almost immediately.

"Teddie, stahp!"

"What is it Labby Chan, do you need a break?"

"Fuck naw! What I need is that…"

Labrys pointed at Teddies penis.

"You want me to stick my dick in you?"

"Hell yeah! Give me that thing, show me no mercy!"

"Whatever you say Labby Chan"

Teddie did the deed and began to do her the right way. Teddie couldn't resist groaning at how warm her cum was, Teddie knew all to well that it wasn't a real vajajay but somehow sex with Labrys felt the most rewarding to him. Labrys had to deactivate her vocal synthesisers just so they wouldn't bust from all the moaning she was doing, leaving Labrys with her mouth constantly opening and moving but not making a sound. The only sounds that could be heard at the time were clanging, whirring, beeping and squelching. Teddie and Labrys became so lost in pleasure that Teddie stood up and held the 1000+ ton machine in his arms with no difficulty whatsoever. He had begun humping Labrys against the left wall and broke it near completely. They were going at it for about 3 hours when finally Labrys grabbed Teddies arm so hard that his bones were going to break in a matter of seconds. Labrys reactivated her vocal synthesisers and said in a distorted voice…

"I, I'm going to… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Labrys and Teddie came gallons. Teddies nose was bleeding like a waterfall and Labrys became dizzy. Teddies arm broke and he immediately dropped Labrys, creating a crater on the floor and miraculously didn't harm his penis whatsoever. Labrys had recovered from her dizzy state and got back up to speak to Teddie, only to see him cringing in pain as he held his broken arm.

"Whoa Ted what happened to yo…"

Labrys immediately knew that it was her fault and receded into the corner.

"Hey Labby Chan, don't worry. I know you didn't mean to…"

Labrys began crying.

"Don't come near me! Just go away! If ya don't I'll just hurcha again…"

"Come on Labby Chan, It'll heal. You just need to learn a bit of self control, I'll help you every step of the way."

"You'd really do dat for a thing like me?"

Teddie nodded.

Labrys hugged him, they both got onto the bed and laid down.

"Thank you Teddie, thank you so much…"

"Anything for you, Labrys. You are my girlfriend after all."

Labrys gave him another kiss of suffocation after hearing him use her real name for the first time, Teddie fell asleep in Labrys' arms and Labrys went into a state of hibernation, setting it to end as soon as Teddie woke up. Teddies long quest had come to an end, he couldn't wait to go tell Yosuke about what he'd done. Surely Yu would be pleased as well, he wasn't sure that Kanji wouldn't beat the crap out of him for sleeping with Naoto though. Maybe he could become Aigis' brother in law at some point, but everything had to wait, the sun needs to rise after all.

Chapter 7 Cast:

Teddie (Humen) Labrys


	8. Chapter 8: The Pornless Conclusion

How Teddie Scores With the Ladies

Chapter 8: The Pornless Conclusion

Junes Rooftop, Junes

Yosuke had rung up Teddie Kanji and Yu so Yosuke could witness the outcome of his revenge scheme. He was giddy as a schoolgirl to see the look on Teddies face, "The guys are gonna love this!" He was thinking. Yu and Kanji arrived; they walked up to Yosuke with concerned and curious looks on their faces. Yosuke greeted them red faced and snickering.

"Yo Yosuke! Why did you call us up here?"

Yosuke tried his mouth but he automatically shut it to stop himself from bursting out laughing when Teddie hadn't even arrived. A very confused Yu approached Yosuke and tried to get Yosuke to look at him.

"Yosuke, are you alright?"

"I-I I'm fii- *snicker* I'm fin- *chuckle* I'm…"

It was at that moment Teddie stepped out of the elevator, Yosuke could no longer contain himself.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh mah gah… I think I'm gonna pull a muscle! GYAHAAHAHHAHAHA!"

At this point Yosuke collapsed, Yu tried every resuscitation technique he knew and Teddie ran towards him. Kanji then punched Yosuke in the gut and stopped his Yukiko-esque laughing fit.

"Yosuke, why are you laughing so much?"

"S-so Teddie, did you manage to *snicker* score with them all?"

Yu then redirected his attention to Teddie.

"He's laughing at you Teddie? Why?"

"Well he…."

Yosuke then grabbed Yu's face and threw him against the floor.

"Well, I told him that they were gonna take him out of Persona 4 Golden If he didn't fuck all 8 of the girls by today, an he actually believed it too! You're a dipshit Teddie! *Japanese Tidus Laugh*"

Teddie was mortified when he heard his journey to pimphood was just a prank.

"What? Y-You mean it was all…"

Just then the boys noticed Labrys, who seemed very unamused.

"You would prank my poor Ted like that? Yosuke Kun you are awful!"

Yosuke lost his shit eating grin and was now consumed by fear.

"L-Labrys! I didn't mean to hurt the guy, it was all an um… experiment! I wanted to see if Ted's will was urm, uh… You're not buying it are you?"

"Ya know Yosuke, Ted actually managed to do it."

Yosuke had become the most dumbfounded he had ever been in his entire life.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !?"

"Yeah, all 8 of us. Hell, me an' Ted even hooked up!"

"Are you serious? Teddie got laid, AND got a girlfriend before me? If you're listening God, then I want you to know that you're a piece of…."

Kanji interrupted Yosuke before he finished cursing the Christian sky god.

"Woah, That's pretty sweet Ted! Wait, 8 Girls… does that include Naoto…"

Teddie receded into a corner and braced himself for a violent beatdown.

"You're gonna pay damnit! NOBODY TOUCHES NOATO BUT ME!"

Kanji charged at Teddie with intent to kill. Yu and Labrys tried to stop him whilst Yosuke cheered him on, Naoto used gender bender powers to teleport in front of Kanji.

"N-Naoto?"

Naoto wasn't dressed in her usual attire; she instead seemed to be cosplaying Mileena from Mortal Kombat if she fell into an oil pit or something and permanently dyed her clothes black.

"Hello Mr. Tatsumi."

Kanji was speechless.

"Kanji, let's leave. My body is ready."

Naoto then got a whip from out of nowhere and licked from its base to the tip slowly. Kanji then picked up Naoto by her waist and hoisted her onto his back; he jumped off of the roof and landed safely on the pavement, running at the speed of sound towards the most private place he could think of.

Yosuke shrugged.

"Well, at least I could still have Rise…"

Rise then came out of the elevator and walked up to Yu.

"Hey Narukami!"

"Hello, Rise I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure! Go ahead!"

"I felt that when we had sex, I let the initial shock affect my enjoyment. Would you mind if we tried it again?"

"No problem! But you can be in control this time."

Yu and Rise then left Yosuke, Teddie and Labrys began to leave as well.

"Thanks for everything Yosuke! I owe you a lot!"

"See Ya Yosuke Kun! Maybe ya won't be sucha dick next time."

Teddie waved Yosuke goodbye and Labrys began making out wit him.

Yosuke was on his knees and in tears.

"First Labrys and now Rise… AM I FATED TO FOREVER BE A VIRGIN?!"

Labrys grabbed the zip on Teddies neck and stared at him intently

"So, ya ready to go again?"

"I'll make it last as long as you want Labby Chan, I can promise you that."

Labrys and Teddie then did it like they do on the discovery channel for 6 hours straight, the next day they were found by Yosuke 's dad in the elevator and Teddie was given a promotion. Yosuke stayed a virgin until he found Rise and begged her to have sex with him, she agreed and Yosuke took it like a bitch. Teddie and Labrys got married 4 years later and made 4 beautiful cyborg children, They grew old and rusty together and later went to dead people land to stay together for the rest of time.

**THE END**

Girls from P4A excluded from story and why:

Fuuka, she's Fuuka.

Nanako, she's 8.

Shadow Labrys, if I did include her Teddie would be fucking Labrys' persona.

Female Researcher, she's dead.

Malevolent entity, whatisthisidon'teven.


End file.
